La historia del pequeño manatí
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: La adinerada familia Malfoy demuestra demasiado interes por una pequeña y humilde familia, es alli donde Draco conoce a una timida chica, a los tiernos 9 años de Draco! de momento One shot


**Un nuevo fic de una pareja nueva para mí, es una adaptación de una mini novela mía. **

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Ranking: K**

**Personajes: de JKR [Astoria, Daphne, Draco]**

**Categoría: romance**

**La historia del pequeño manatí**

La acaudalada familia Malfoy aun seguía con su dominio feudal, a pesar de que todas las otras ciudades de Inglaterra ya habían terminado con esta jerarquía esta familia es la principal dueña de todas las empresas y mini empresas mágicas, aunque muchos de sus empleadores comenzaban a quejarse por los tratos, pero el respeto y miedo por la familia Malfoy es mayor que el mal vivir.

Esta familia sin importar su clase social, mantenía relación directa con una familia muy humilde, en repetidas oportunidades les ofrecieron ayuda pero estos se negaron, no querían parecer interesados, a pesar de tener 2 hijas mujeres nunca pidieron una moneda de oro a la adinerada familia.

Solían pasar los fines de semana juntos en gratas conversaciones en casa de los Greengrass, una familia humilde y trabajadora, sin grandes ambiciones.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Un día los Malfoy invitaron a ellos a ir a la mansión, la familia acepto con vergüenza el ofrecimiento, intentaron ir lo más formal posible, la hija mayor llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado con mariposas bordadas en los costados, su perfecto cabello rubio suave estaba recogido en un moño no muy pulcro, mientras que su hermana menor lo llevaba suelto, el vestido de la menor tenía un color algo más suave dejando destacar el color de su cabello similar al oro.

El único hijo de la familia Malfoy tenía la misma edad de la mayor de las hijas pero sin embargo vestido de un traje negro de una tela ligera pero suave, aparentaba más edad, aun así solo tenían 9 años.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la entrada de la mansión los Malfoy les sonrieron con amabilidad mientras les invitaban a pasar, el lujo de la estancia, de las paredes adornadas con líneas de oro y mármol llamaban a atencion de los Greengrass, era en momentos como estos que se preguntaban porque los adinerados Malfoy se preocupaban por personas tan humildes como ellos, pero a la vez estaban agradecidos de mantener una amistad de ese tipo.

Los adultos se retiraron al salón para conversar como solían hacerlo mientras los menores se alejaron hacia el patio trasero, Draco se acerco a ellas en notar que ellas no lo hacían, pero la hija mayor que tenia la edad de él se alejo sin mostrar interés, pero al pequeño no le importo, sonrió a la pequeña que le miraba tímidamente.

La pequeña se escondió de Draco detrás de un árbol mirándolo de reojo para volver a esconderse, lo que llamo la atención del pequeño, se acerco a ella pero esta se alejo intentando buscar otro escondite.

-¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Te doy miedo?

- no…

- entonces ven para que juguemos, me siento algo solo si te marchas

- pero papá no me tiene permitido hablar con chicos, menos aún desconocidos

La pequeña niña del vestido rosado con hermosos bordados de flores de loto, se alejo intentando volver a esconderse cuando el pequeño se le adelanto alcanzándola en segundos, se paro frente a ella y intento hacer una reverencia, mantuvo la cabeza baja para no intimidarla y noto que ella ya no temblaba como lo hacía antes, ni se movió para volver a esconderse, espero un poco más y levanto la mirada

- Draco Malfoy, 9 años hijo único de la familia Malfoy, con la que tus padres se relacionan hace años y ellos vienen a mi casa de vez en cuando, espero ahora no te parezca un desconocido

Aunque tardo un poco ella le miro a los ojos con dulzura y sonrió, ya en más confianza jugaron toda la tarde corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se llamaban por el nombre, sus padres felices de verles juntos planearon cosas que los niños a esa edad jamás entenderían cuando la horas se pasaron con rapidez y tuvieron que despedirse ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlo y al final no lo hicieron solo se miraron tristemente y ambos preguntaron cuando volverían a verse.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Días después por la insistencia de la pequeña fueron a casa de los Greengrass pero la pequeña Astoria estaba en la escuela, la esperaron pero sus padres tuvieron que irse y él no podía quedarse solo, así que se tuvo que marchar. Con el pasar de los días los padres notaron la insistencia de los niños por estar juntos

La familia Malfoy sabia cosas importantes de sus amigos que dejarían para cuando los chicos tuvieran la edad suficiente, pero el notar que su hijo no dejaba de prestar atención a la hija menor de los Greengrass solo les embriagaba de alegría, con el pasar de los meses los dos ya eran inseparables, pero cuando Draco cumplió ella 10 años se reunieron en la gran mansión para una inesperada proposición

- hoy aquí reunidos con nuestros mejores amigos queremos hacer una proposición… queremos que nos permitan que vuestra hija menor sea la prometido de nuestro Hijo Draco, porque notamos el cariños que los dos pequeños se tienen y para acortar aun más el vinculo que nos une.

Los Greengrass no respondieron a tal proposición y esa noche se fueron antes de lo habitual, Draco y Astoria estaban felices e intercambiaron "votos y promesas de amor" antes de separarse, pero sus planes de eterno amor serian rotos por la negativa de la familia de la chica.

- pero… ¿Por qué no puedo ser su esposa?

- A esta edad no tienes idea de lo que eso significa, además mírate... somos ni la mitad de lo que son ellos, no merecemos algo así, quiero que te alejes de el

- Pero… yo me enamore de él mamá

- A tu edad no sabes lo que es eso… inventaremos algo para que se aparten de nosotros, no podemos permitirá que esto llegue más lejos, agradezco la amistad que nos entregan pero no aceptare algo como esto, ellos son de clase alta, tienen que estar con gente de su nivel… ya no soporto más el ir y sentirme tan inferior… el día de tu cumpleaños te despedirás sutilmente de él… y no volveremos a ver a la familia Malfoy

- … como tu digas mama

Astoria no estaba para nada de acuerdo, y paso noches enteras llorando, era la primera vez que no deseaba que su cumpleaños se acercara, pero sus padres eran quienes decidían por ella, y aunque deseo decirle a Draco todo lo que pasaba no lo hizo y disfruto pacientemente cada día a su lado.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤**

Hasta que el día que menos deseaba llego, su cumpleaños, fueron a la gran mansión a celebrarlo y mientras se terminaban los preparativos para su cumpleaños número 10, Draco se la rapto a su habitación, algo que él nunca antes había hecho.

- quiero ser el primero que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños… más hoy… porque es un día muy importante  
- … si... es un día… importante

- Muchas veces me has dicho que mi familia compra todo con dinero… y que eso te desagrada mucho… pues mi regalo es algo que tiene demasiado valor para mi… y aunque sé que tal vez miles de otros regalos hubieran sido mucho más geniales, se que ningún tendrá la impotencia que este tiene

Le extendió una hermosa caja de regalo que Astoria abrió sin ánimo, dejando caer pedazos rotos de papel mientras se esperaba cualquier joya costosa, cuando encontró dentro un peluche algo viejo, pero no demacrado, ni roto, sino que se le notaba usado, lo levando sin saber ni siquiera que animal era y la miro sin entender

- es un manatí … supuse que no lo conocerías aun no lo pasan en la escuela, es un peluche que tengo desde que te conocí, cuando te fuiste me sentí muy solo y mi padre me saco a comprar, vi muchos peluches de muchas formas pero cuando vi ese, me recordó a ti, no se parecen ni nada pero no se… y llevo estando con el siempre desde que lo compre, hoy que es tu cumple y no se me ocurrió nada que fuera más mío que él, cuídalo… más ahora que te irás…

- ¿eh?... como… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella lo miro anonadada.

- Indirectamente me lo decías con la mirada, cada vez que te preguntaba qué harías en tu cumpleaños… ¿es por tu familia verdad?

- Si – Astoria desvió la mirada por no querer llorar frente a él.

- ¿nos volveremos a ver?

- …. Me gustaría decir que si…

- Pensemos que lo haremos… que no importa nuestra familia… volveremos a vernos

Ella se acerco y le dio un tierno abrazo, cuando él iba a responderlo llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que ir a la fiesta de Astoria, no soltó su caja de regalo, ni dejo que nadie la viera, esa noche cuando se despidieron intentando solo sonreír, pero luego de alejarse ninguno de los dos pudo volver a hacerlo, Draco paso a ser un chico serio y nada amable, era distante con todos los que se le acercaban y con las chicas siempre las hizo pensar que solo eran un juguete, y no cambiaría su forma de ser… no... hasta que volviera a verla, 2 años después.

Aquella verdad que tanto ocultaron los padres de Draco por tanto tiempo llego a la puerta de los Greengrass luego de mudarse, una carta con un sello extraño en boca de una lechuza, luego de no comprar nada de aquel colegio que se llamaba Hogwarts el mismo director se apareció en la puerta explicando que Daphne, la hija mayor de la familia, era una bruja al igual que todos en esa familia, durante años los habían buscado pues eran de los pocos "sangre pura" que quedaban.

_oº0º*º0ºo_

_**¿Qué tal? Espero que les gustara, ¡es un one shot muy improvisado!, ¡no tenía en mente hacerlo pero ya ven aquí esta!, ¡es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja! Muy tierno para mi gusto pero bueno xD**_

Un beso grande a todos los que me leen -3- y va dedicado a dos importantes personas para mi Herms eres la luz de cada día, así que no te alejes. Y Gely gracias por el apoyo cariño, mil besos para ti cariño.


End file.
